You Belong With Me
by Kaiser Rio
Summary: TakeshiXoc YamamotoXoc songfic with the chorus left out since I couldn't work with it. Sena wonders why Takeshi is dating Mihoshi, when obviously, he has her.


**You Belong With Me**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,  
she's upset,  
she's going off about something that you said,  
cause she doesn't get your humor like i do. _

Sena sat on the bed next to Takeshi. She was his friend. He was the love of her life. Not that he knew, of course. Then he'd probably feel guilty about dating Mihoshi, he was just that nice of a guy. Or maybe that was Sena overestimating his sweetness. Speaking of Mihoshi... Takeshi was talking to her right now, on the phone. Sena sighed. She could hear Miharu, she was that loud.

"Takeshi, I'm going to the mall now!" she giggled.

"Heh, okay, but are you sure I'm your boyfriend? I feel more like your dad."

"Oh-Ehm-Eff-Gee! I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Well, you're always calling to update what your doing..." Takeshi said. He glanced at Sena, who was giving him a sympathetic look. "Well, if you're going shopping, I'll just go play baseball with Sena." he smiled.

"thatlilbratihatehersomuch Have fun, Takeshi!"

Takeshi closed his phone and looked at Sena. "Thank god you don't flip over the tiniest things." he laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a mellow girl." Sena just smiled.

_I'm in the room its a typical Tuesday night,  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,  
and she'll never know your story like i do._

Sena was laying on her bed, eyes closed as Tokio Hotel blasted into her ears. Her long white hair was in it's usual braid, while her spiked-in-almost-every-direction bangs seemed a bit limp. Takeshi was currently out with Mihoshi. When she had seen Sena and Takeshi listening to random songs on her MP3 player, Mihoshi insisted that Takeshi and her go on a date... Doesn't she know that she's smothering him now? He needs his space, Sena can see that much. Sena sighed a bit. Did Mihoshi even know about "The Mafia Game"? He was so silly. Didn't he realize that it was real? Sena, who had been talking with Reborn about it, knew everything. So she knew the truth, whenever he came home with bad wounds. Mihoshi didn't. Takeshi always told her a lie. Sena was given the truth. A smile flashed across her lips. Sena was far more trusted by Takeshi.

_But she wears short skirts,  
i wear t-shirts,  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

School sports festival! Yes! Sena, wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and her typical braid and gold hoop earrings jumped in excitement. She had been warned against the earrings, but she absolutely refused to take them out. She, Mishoshi and Takeshi were chosen for their class team for the race. She glanced at Takeshi. Running shorts, red shirt, sneakers.... good. Mishoshi.... short skirt, boots and a tank top. What was she thinking? Sena glanced at Takeshi again, raising an eyebrow while jerking a thumb at Mihoshi. Takeshi just laughed and shrugged. Just wait until the race started....

"Sena!"

Said white-haired girl whirled around, almost smacking someone with her braid. "Yea?"

"You've been called out. Coach wants Gokudera in it instead."

Sena sighed. "Sorry, Keshi, I've been booted." she pouted.

Takeshi ruffled her hair. "S'okay, Sena."

Sena sighed as she returned to the bleachers. She stared at Takeshi and Mihoshi. How did she even manage to win him, anyway...? Sena frowned. She wanted to be the one for him. Not Mihoshi.

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans,  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
'hey isn't this easy', _

Sena and Takeshi were out on the town, talking about baseball, school, the mafia 'game', and life ingeneral.

"Guess what! I think I might be a big sister soon!" Sena said, smiling.

"Really? That's great, Sena! " Takeshi laughed, hugging her with one arm.

"Oh! Oh! Lets go get some ice cream! Please? Please please please please?" Sena asked.

"I dont know... You're kinda hyper already."

"Awwww! Fine!" Sena huffed, falling onto an empty park bench. She had Takeshi all to herself today... It's so easy to get him to herself when Mihoshi is out of town. Sena started laughing, making Takeshi raise an eyebrow and smile a bit more himself.

"Whats so funny?"

"Aw, it's nothin," Sena said, dismissing it.

_and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,  
i haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,  
you say you're fine, I know you better than that,  
hey what you doing with a girl like that? _

Sena sat at her window. It was raining. Talk about empathic weather. Mihoshi was hogging up all of Takeshi's time these days, and at school he looked more and more worn out. He faked those amazing smiles of his, but Sena could tell they weren't real. And Takeshi knew she knew. Every time he tried smiling she'd give him a sad, 'what-the-hell-happened-to-my-Keshi?' look.

After a while, Sena had HAD it.

"Takeshi. Why are you even with that parasite?" Sena asked. It was their turn for cleaning duty.

Takeshi just looked at her.

"I want to see the old Keshi... and she's eating you up."

Silence.

"....When Keshi comes back can you tell him I said Hi?"

_She wears high heels,  
i wear sneakers,  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

Sena sat next to Kyoko for the school football game. Mihoshi was down on the field, leading the latest cheer. Takeshi was as far down to her as he could get, just like a little puppy. Sena frowned, and her lip curled. Kyoko patted Sena's back in reassurance. Sena sighed and stared at Takeshi. When would he realize Mihoshi was such a parasite? When would he realize that she loved him more than Mihoshi ever would? Sena kicked the bleacher in front of her. Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

"I'm going home." she said, standing up abruptly and walking down the bleachers to leave.

Kyoko blinked and waved.

_Oh, i remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry. _

_i know your favorite songs,and you tell me 'bout you're dreams.  
i think i know where you belong,i think i know it's with me._

Takeshi slammed on the door. "Sena!"

Said person woke up. Keshi...? She rushed out of her room, down the hall, down the stairs, and to the door.

"Keshi? What is it...?" she asked, panting a bit.

Takeshi hugged his smaller, frailer friend.

"She's gone, just suddenly left, without a word, I don't know what to do, Sena..." he said quickly.

Sena dragged a reluctant, obviously in-need-of-babying Takeshi inside and sat him down on the couch. After getting him some hot chocolate and some snacks, she sat down before him and held out a baseball in front of him. No reaction. Hm...

"Ne, ne, Keshi!" Sena chirped.

Takeshi glanced at her and immediately bit back a laugh. She had taken out the most humiliating, I-will-never-show-this-to-anyone-even-if-my-life-depends-on-it baby picture. It always made Takeshi laugh, and that adorable, pouty, embarrassed face she made whenever she showed him was an added bonus. Of course, I've been asked not to tell you what that image is of, so you'll just get to imagine it...

Takeshi pulled Sena into another hug. "I guess you were right... She was a parasite. But I know better now." he said.

Sena pulled away, confused.

"I don't belong with her. I belong with the Vongola family... and I belong with you." he said, kissing her.

Sena blushed and had to support herself. Takeshi laughed and pulled her into his lap.

"And you belong with me."


End file.
